The eyeglass cases currently in use are designed to be carried in a shirt pocket or a jacket pocket. However, there are many occasions when a person does not have a pocket available, such as when the shirt or jacket does not have a pocket, or when not wearing a shirt.
A common complaint with respect to prior art cases is that they are not adaptable for carrying on a belt or waist band. They do not adjust to the normal human body movements of bending and twisting; therefore, a sudden bend or twist can and quite often does spell disaster for the eyeglasses in the case. Commonly an eyeglass case has a fixed carrying clip for attaching to a pocket, such as the clip of U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,766, issued Oct. 15, 1957 to Anderson. The Anderson eyeglass case does not conform to any bending or twisting, since the case is of a rigid construction. In U.S. Pat. No. 467,386, issued Jan. 19, 1892, to Steadley and U.S. Pat. No. 1,070,496, issued Aug. 19, 1913, to Lowenberg, the eyeglass case is provided with a hook for attaching the case to a garment. In the patent to Steadley the hook or safety pin is attached to a swivel to hold the case rigid when the wearer bends or stoops. The Steadley case is designed to hold the case rigid in a pocket allowing for only movement relatively between the case and the pin.